godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ari Kursheta
'''Ari Kursheta '''is the currently-imprisoned boss of the Indian Mafia in Harlem's "Little Bombay" section. He brought the Indian Mafia to the USA with varying success, achieving the foundation of the Bangalore Boys in Manhattan, but Indian influence did not spread much farther. He dealt drugs, and was arrested in 2006 and sentenced to life in prison. Biography Kursheta was born in Bangalore in Karnataka State, the third most populous Indian city. His father Ali Khan Kurshetavakar was of mixed Indian and Pashtun descent, while his mother Aria Mewari was of pure Indian descent. As a child, he was a poor student, and failed to meet the requirements for passing into high school. Rather than become a high school student, he started a small gang with other teenagers and started stealing food and money from street vendors. Kursheta stole hundreds of rupies a week, and was eventually caught by Bangalorean Police and arrested. In 1985, at the age of seventeen, he decided to stop his criminal activities, turning to become a cook at an Indian restaurant. He failed at this job, lacking the payroll that he wanted. For years, he wandered between many part-time jobs, but in 1997, he escaped to the United States on a plane and blended in with the Indian population in Little Bombay, Manhattan. It was easy to find employment in Indian stores, as the owners needed workers and did not care if they were not US citizens; many of them were also illegal immigrants. Following a month of working at Chennai's Indian Restaurant and sleeping in the alley, Kursheta purchased a small room in a Harlem apartment and founded a gang of Indian people with some other Bangalorean immigrants. He called his gang the "Bangalore Boys" because of their southern Indian origins, and the gang used the restaurant as an asset and base. As their profits from burglaries grew, they expanded the restaurant to include rooms for them upstairs, and the restaurant became popular. The people of Little Bombay called Kursheta the Mayor, and he ruled the area with an iron fist. He collected his debts from all who owed him, unless they had paid him back with other services. For many, Kursheta was a solution to unemployment. He convinced many low-paid Indian workers to join him as enforcers or workers at his restaurants and he became an entrepreneur in cooking. He established at least fifty restaurants in Harlem. Kursheta declined in 2005 when the FBI, acting upon the information of informant Aleen Singh, started to incarcerate members of his family. In 2006, after a short gunfight, he was captured by the FBI and was incarcerated. He was accused of resisting arrest, injuring a police officer, and over thirty counts of selling opium. He was indicted and arrested, sentenced to life in prison. His organization has since declined and it has been led by a junta of several former gang lieutenants who claimed to be the leader. As a matter of fact, the Indians were responsible for a large fire in Harlem that wrecked 20 buildings in 2011. He is currently in jail in Riker's Island with a few chances at parole. Category:Dons Category:Mobsters Category:Indians Category:Bangalore Boys